Whispers of the Hogyoku
by BlueSpiritFire1
Summary: Rated M for blood and eventual character death. AU divergence. Alternative way things could have gone in a brief re-imagining of the Arrancar arc. Orihime-centric. No pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Another one that I decided to drag out of the vault, finish up and post since it wasn't doing any good just sitting in my folders for years. originally a one shot, I'll be cutting this up into three chapters to make for lighter reading. Please enjoy!  
**

* * *

 **Name:** Whispers of the Hogyoku  
 **Pairing:** None  
 **Song:** Afraid - The Neighbourhood

* * *

It puzzled Orihime - and hell, anyone privy to the true motives of her imprisonment in Las Noches - why Aizen was so utterly and adamantly set that she not be harmed, not even by a _pin_.

It wasn't until after the first three days that she heard a voice, other than he keeper's monotonous dull tone. It was strange and wispy and not quite there. She dismissed it as a trick, be it of her mind or of someone else.

But it was persistent; a constant beckoning and excited murmur in the distance. It had no distinct tone or feature, not male nor female. Just a muted mumble that tugged at her attention. It was, most of the time, clearly discernible when her keeper, Ulquiorra, came by and the door was open. She had asked him about it.

"Can you hear that?" He had stared, imploring her to elaborate.

"I heard whispering." she replied, suddenly feeling foolish.

"There is no noise, woman."

He left, and she pondered.

* * *

It was after the first week, on the eighth day, that she heard it clearly, giggling softly, like a child playing hide and seek. Orihime ignored it to the best of her ability, though it was incessant.

* * *

On the tenth day, however, she could not ignore the agonized scream that clawed at her mind. It thundered through her psyche and forced her to her knees, hands covering her ears and making her cry out.

Someone called to her, poked her shoulder, but the screaming was too much, ringing in her ears and drowning everything else out.

 _'It hurts! It hurts!'_ A chorus of voices, calling out in agony, rendered her immobilized.

She pitched forward and into oblivion.

* * *

It had been two days since the mumbles solidified into words, since the screams of pain had pervaded her mind. She was getting used to it - hearing the constant chatter - like the gurgle of a creek. It would talk to her, ask her questions, and make remarks and strange comments about the beings around her. Orihime had to wonder if she was truly going mental.

When she did, the voice would giggle and tell her she was still sane.

* * *

On the fourteenth day – a fortnight of imprisonment – she accidentally dropped her empty plate. It shattered into a hundred tiny white pieces, and Orihime hurried to collect the shards in one place. The door opened, casting light from the hall upon her, kneeling on the floor and plucking the fragments up.

"Cease your actions." Ulquiorra said blandly.

She hurried to explain, to apologize and to fix the mistake. "I didn't meant to, it just slipped! I shou-ah!"

Orihime dropped the fragment of white plate and held her hand, wincing at the cut on her middle finger. Blood blossomed from the incision and Ulquiorra suddenly flew into a mild sort of panic. He rushed forward, pulled her off her knees and made her sit on the couch.

"Do not touch anything further." he instructed, vanishing out the door, shutting it behind him.

 _'Hurt! Hurt! Oh no! Master is hurt!'_ the voice called out in worry and Orihime frowned. _Master?_

She had no time to dwell, because Ulquiorra had promptly returned with an entourage. Two Exequias filed in obediently as he remained at the door, leaving it open this time. One set about cleaning the shards of glass, and the other carried a bag and kneeled before her, gesturing for her injured hand. Orihime was taken aback.

"Lord Aizen has taken precautions for any injury you may befall and has procured means of treatment. Let them treat your wound." Ulquiorra said sternly.

Orihime glanced at him and gingerly held out her hand. The Exequias was swift, opening the case and bringing out ointment and a band-aid.

 _'Fixing Master! Fixing Master!'_ the voice cheered happily.

Then, another voice entirely cut through her focus.

"The fuck? I'm not her babysitter; that's _your_ job."

She looked at the doorway and her muscles tensed. Ulquiorra was standing opposite another Espada, the Sexta; Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Her Shun Shun Rikka unintentionally hummed with delight at the sight of the fully functioning arm they had restored; a job well done.

"It will be for 5 minutes at the most, Grimmjow. All you need do is make sure no-one like Nnoitra comes calling, and she does not try to flee."

Grimmjow snarled, looming over the shorter, but higher ranked, Espada. "I ain't your fill-in." he hissed.

Ulquiorra looked at him with a level green gaze. "Perhaps if Lord Aizen rids you of your other arm, you will be more inclined to aid in the protection of his prize?"

Grimmjow's eye twitched. The Quatro had him. He knew it, Ulquiorra knew it and even Orihime knew it.

"You'd better hurry the fuck up." Grimmjow growled in a deathly low tone.

Ulquiorra moved past the blue haired Espada and Sonido'd out of sight. She froze as he suddenly slid his cobalt scowl to her.

"The fuck're you staring at!?" he snapped. Orihime said nothing and looked down sharply at her hand, the hairs on the back of her neck rising the longer his glare lingered.

The Exequias who had been treating her cut finished applying the band-aid and closed the case. The one cleaning up the broken plate had also finished, the shards put in a small black garbage bag. They packed up and filed out the door and Orihime wanted to scream. 'Don't go, don't leave me with him!'

They didn't shut the door behind them, and Grimmjow didn't pull it shut from outside either. The open door left her suddenly uncomfortably exposed. She didn't know anything about this Espada. She didn't know his habits, or his mannerisms, only that he had murdered another Espada the moment he had the power to.

A minute had passed.

The voice whimpered. _'He's upset! He's upset! The Maker is scary!'_ Orihime winced and rubbed her head as the voices chanted fearfully.

"Oi, don't fucking collapse on my watch again." barked the harsh new voice at the door. Orihime blinked and dared look at him in confusion.

"Again?"

He met her stare, and though still intimidating, he didn't seem to be as foul as he was a minute ago. He did roll his eyes.

"A few days ago. You were making all this noise and the Emo Bitch wasn't around so I came to see what the fuss was about. You blacked out, and _then_ he showed up." he recounted bitterly. Orihime looked down at her lap.

"I see...Sorry. That would have caused trouble for you. It's just a headache." she excused.

Grimmjow tsked and looked down the hallway for the 4th's return. "I can't believe he's gotta make a fucking report for a tiny fucking cut..." he growled.

This drew her attention one again.

"Ulquiorra has to report _this_? But...it's nothing." she blurted.

"Not to Lord Aizen, apparently." Grimmjow retorted, scoffing. "It's a fucking ridiculous rule; 'Any injury sustained by the human Orihime Inoue is to be reported, in full detail and without delay'." he parroted. "Maybe he _does_ have a heart?" Grimmjow's tone was one hundred percent sardonic.

Orihime gave an uncharacteristic snort. "And I'm a leprechaun."

Grimmjow gave a muted snort as well.

Orihime leaned back on the sofa and stared at the ceiling before frowning. "Why does he care if I get hurt?" she mused, more to herself.

"Beats me." replied her temporary guard. She grinned darkly. "Maybe you should punch a hole through _me_ and we'll find out?"

And though her tone was clearly sarcastic, Grimmjow found himself staring at her, taken aback by the fact she had said such a thing at all. Suddenly she sat up, the smirk replaced by the beginnings of a thought.

"There's an idea." she hummed.

"What?" he deadpanned.

She turned her head to look at him, eyes bright. "Say, when I outlive my usefulness, would you like to kill me? I mean, you seem to like killing, and I'm not naive enough to think I'm going to be let go if Aizen wins the war."

Grimmjow was left blinking at her, having a hard time processing what she had just offered.

"You are fucking insane." he stated.

Orihime smiled as the voice reassured that she was still mentally stable.

"Not yet."

Grimmjow stared at her, shaking his head in disbelief before throwing his hands in the air.

"Yeah, sure, why the fuck not? If someone else doesn't get around to it first, I guess." He suddenly stared at the opposite wall. "What the fuck did I just agree to?"

Orihime chuckled to herself and remained seated, staring out the window again.

Three minutes passed, and Ulquiorra returned.

"Finally!" snapped the Sexta, stalking down the hall and leaving before the Quatro had even reached him.

She had been scolded, vaguely, for putting herself in danger and told not to do so again. Orihime had agreed, and then been left alone. This time, however, she ached. _'Master is sad! Master is sad!'_ the voice cooed. It had turned out to be a painful blessing, the brief minutes of interaction with a more responsive person than the Quatro.

At least she had gotten something out of it. A promise, of sorts.

* * *

 **So do tell me what you think! I'll be posting the next parts very soon since they're all done, but I would still love to hear feedback on this third.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the support and the interest so far! Here's chapter two! And I just realised the title...is probably not the best title and a bit misleading? But hell if I can decide on another xD**

* * *

 **Song:** saeed – Infected Mushroom

* * *

Though Orihime had lost track of the days, it was on the twenty fourth day of her imprisonment that Las Noches went to hell.

Soul Society had arrived, deciding to strike Aizen rather than sit back and wait. The assault was spearheaded by Ichigo and the rest of her friends, all eager to save her, finally with a green light and backup.

It was on that day that Orihime did not receive any visitors, not even her green-eyed keeper.

Yet, her door opened.

She sat up and stared at the hall outside.

 _'Go Master! Go Master!'_ the voice cheered.

It had been her only constant source of conversation. By now, she had learned that it was not the voice of insanity and she knew it was not her Shun Shun Rikka. But she knew it was a voice of something physical within Las Noches, something that had reached out to her malleable human mind. She rose to her feet and staggered uncertainly to the door, hesitating before stepping outside into the cold white hall.

 _'Right! Right!'_

She turned right and started to walk, following the voice. She turned a corner, and was met by a figure in white. Her heart hammered, though her face remained passive.

 _'Snake! Snake!'_

Gin Ichimaru barred her path, smile unfaltering.

"How'd ya get outta yo' room, Princess?" he hummed. "Never mind! Whatcha lookin' for?"

Her throat felt tight. "I...I don't know."

Gin tilted his head. "Ya don't know? Not ya friends? Not the way out?" She shook her head numbly. His grin widened. "I know. Ya lookin' for answers. Ya lookin' for _it_." He folded his arms and sighed dramatically. "I can tell ya right now, ya won't find it. It's with _him_."

Orihime blinked, not consciously sure what the traitor was referring to, but knowing they were thinking on the same thing.

"...Who's winning?" she asked. He hummed thoughtfully.

"It's a bit of a tie, actually. I'm sure if I was helpin, though, it wouldn't be. And he's just _watching_." She thought.

"...Where...is Grimmjow?" Gin seemed surprised by the question.

"Him? I reckon he's on his way ta fight Ichigo. Why'd ya ask?"

Orihime lowered her head, smiling at the floor.

"We've a promise to keep. I think it needs to happen before anything." She looked up at him.

"...Could you take me to him?"

Gin's smile eased into something that might have been more genuine.

"Course I can, Princess."

* * *

Gin was fast, even as he carried her under one arm, and they reached the Sexta in no time. Though Grimmjow had reached his destination - the orange haired substitute - he had been beaten to the punch, and now watched and waited for his turn to draw blood. The flaring reiatsu of Ichigo and Ulquiorra clashing violently in battle was enough to make the ground tremble. The Quatro had been prepared; waiting, it seemed. Grimmjow was displeased that his prey had been poached.

"I see ya didn't get the fight ya been wantin'." Gin greeted, Shunpoing up behind him on the red pillar. Grimmjow snarled and tilted his head, but whatever remark he was going to make fell away upon spying Orihime being carried around, willingly, so it seemed, by the Ex-Captain. "Here ya go, Princess!" he sung, setting Orihime down. She steadied herelf and stood tall, walking toward the edge and halting beside the Sexta, watching the fight. Ichigo, though donning his Hollow mask, was barely keeping up with the released Ulquiorra. Grimmjow watched her suspiciously.

"What're you doing out of your room?" he asked slowly.

Ichigo was sent flying across the artificial sky, and though she didn't like it, the sight didn't bring her as much distress as it once would have.

"I've outlived my usefulness."

Grimmjow stared at her with widening eyes as the sound of steel clashing with energy rang out below.

"You're fucking joking." he blurted, looking back at Gin. "She's joking, right?"

Gin shrugged.

"I dunno what she's sayin'. Looks like she could be plenty useful in this fight!"

"What the- then why the fuck did you bring her to me if you don't know what's going on!?" he shouted, bewildered.

Gin shrugged again.

"I jus' found Princess in the halls. She asked me to bring her to ya."

Grimmjow stared in disbelief. "Do you just do what anyone says!?"

Gin's smile widened. "Princess is a special case, _kitty_."

The Sexta directed his stare to the auburn haired human, and she in turn was looking at him, though her eyes were bleak and dulled. "You're fucking insane." he hissed.

She smiled slightly. "...Maybe a little."

"I'm serious. They're here, they're _right fucking here_ , at our door, and you want this _now_!?"

Orihime didn't break her stare.

"It's exactly because of that. I can't explain it. It needs to happen, now."

"You can't just- Do you even know what you've brought her to, you creepy bastard!?" Grimmjow barked, turning on Gin. The white haired shinigami shrugged.

"I don't have a clue." Grimmjow was overwhelmed by the sheer ridiculousness of it all. "But, I can guess." Gin added, looking at Orihime, his grin becoming wide amd genuine, pearly white teeth peeking through the gap between his lips. "He don't give anyone else's smarts much credit. He never thought you'd figure it out, Princess."

Orihime looked at Gin curiously.

"You won't stop this?"

Gin shook his head. "Makes my job easier! Now, Grimmjow, don't go disappointin' the lady. A promise is a promise, and ya oughta keep it! I guess I better get ready!" He Shunpo'd away immediately.

Grimmjow was lost. "What the fuck is going on!?"

Orihime glanced at the battle. Ulquiorra was getting bored, sluggish; toying with Ichigo. Maybe, just maybe, he sensed something amiss.

"I need to die. We agreed that you would be the one to kill me when the time came."

"I didn't mean I'd be the one to slit your throat because you felt suicidal!" he barked.

"That's not it. I _need_ to die, Grimmjow. This is the only chance you'll get to spill my blood." she urged, looking him in the eye.

He was angry. Angry and frustrated and ready to tear some limbs off of something. First, his fight with the strawberry had been stolen, and now he was being asked to murder someone he wasn't particularly keen on murdering at the moment. His lip curled up in a snarl. "Fine! You want to die? I'll kill you. I'll make it ugly, because I'm really fucking pissed off right now!"

Orihime smiled brightly. "Whatever you like."

 _'Hurry Master! Hurry Master! The Maker is getting impatient!'_ the voice cried out urgently.

Grimmjow growled, unsheathed Pantera and grabbed her shoulder, spinning her around and holding her against him so her back pressed to his abdomen. He leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"You're abso-fucking- _lutely_ insane. Might've been fun if you stuck around." Orihime smiled to herself, watching as he held Pantera in front of her. The blade glinted and she saw her eyes, mirrored in the steel with his. "See ya, _Princess_." Grimmjow stood tall, grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her head back.

The last thing Orihime saw was his scowling face, backed by an artificial sunny sky, before the blade touched her throat and was dragged across her jugular.

Blood burst from her neck in a brilliant spray of red, coating the sword blade and spewing into the air, gushing down her neck and into her white garments. Her flame of reiatsu suddenly snuffed out.

The battle below ceased.

Several screams echoed through the open expanse of indoor desert, calling her name in a panic, but none as loud as the human boy who suddenly saw her in Grimmjow's arms, blood spurting from her neck. Even his opponent, the Quatro Espada, seemed to be in a strange state of shock.

Suddenly Las Noches quaked.

There was a terrible, almighty, wordless bellow of rage.

 _"The Master! The Master!"_

A voice – many voices, speaking as once - rippled through the structure.

" _ **GRIMMJOW!**_ "

A furious scream, unmistakably Aizen's, thundered over Las Noches, and Grimmjow suddenly found himself clutching Orihime's corpse in a panic, his left arm wrapped around her waist and holding her close.

" **WHAT HAVE YOU** _ **DONE!?**_ _"_

Reiatsu, furious, untempered and crushing, rushed toward them.

Then, suddenly, it stopped. It _vanished_.

And a new one took its place.

Raw, undiluted power hurried across the complex. No malice, no emotion, nothing but strength.

Grimmjow braced himself as it suddenly reached him, though he couldn't see anything approach.

The corpse in his arms giggled.

He looked down sharply.

Orihime Inoue stared back, smiling brightly. The slice across her neck was gone, though her blood still stained her clothes and his blade. She patted his hand and pried herself free, standing on her own feet before looking at him.

"Thank you, Grimmjow!"

He couldn't speak.

Orihime looked to the side, and suddenly Gin appeared a second later. His clothes were heavily stained with blood and his Zanpakuto was in his hands, blood dripping fresh from the blade. But dragged behind him like a limp sack of potatoes, was Aizen himself. Gin was grinning widely.

"Welcome back, Princess." She smiled gently at him.

 _"Master! Master! The Maker is dead!"_ the strange cacophony sang.

Orihime turned her stare to Aizen's body and Gin, seeing her interest, dropped it at her feet. There was a large, ungodly hole in his chest, almost like it had been blown open. His heart, lungs, ribs and anything else that should have been there were simply gone.

Grimmjow stared in shock, clutching the hilt of Pantera for dear life, confused beyond understanding.

More voices rose up all over Las Noches, screaming in fear, screaming "Lord Aizen!".

The singular chorus of voices replied. _"Lord Aizen! Lord Aizen! Lord Aizen is dead! The Maker is dead! The Master is free!"_

Gin's smile faltered, and he suddenly toppled to his side. Orihime watched him fall, seeing more blood rise and stain his clothes from beneath. Slowly a large slash made itself apparent across his chest, running from his left shoulder down to his right hip.

 _"Snake! Snake! Snake is dying! Does Master want to save Snake? Surely someone will cry if Snake dies!"_

The voice spoke, much closer instead of spanning over the complex.

Orihime stared at the dying man, and somewhere, far off in Las Noches, she thought she heard a familiar woman's voice screaming his name.

Orihime walked toward Gin and stood over him. He looked at her weakly, barely prying open his eyes.

"...She needs you. Are you sure you want to leave her alone, to wallow and grieve? It won't end well for her." Orihime said softly. Gin's smile faded.

"...I don't... _deserve_..."

"Neither does she. She's spent so long without her friend. You can make it up to her, in time."

His eyes shut. "...Your call...Princess."

Orihime voiced no summons as a burning orange dome enveloped the dying man.

"Make it up to her." she pressed, voice firm. A slow smile crawled onto his face, but he said no more and lay still as his fatal injury healed.

The dome ebbed away after only several seconds.

 _"Master is stronger now! Master is stronger now! Master can change the world!"_ Orihime smiled.

"...'Master' does not want to change the _world_." she whispered.

It was sudden, Grimmjow's laugh, and it grew into a frantic maelstrom as he pressed his palm to his forehead.

"W-What the fuck is going on?!" he laughed, still not quite registering the dead body in front of him. Orihime's brow creased sympathetically.

"The war is over. Aizen is dead." she said, trying to keep it simple.

He shook his head and slowly sank to his knees. "But I- You- I slit your goddamn throat! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?"

There was a gentle flap of wings and a gust of wind. Orihime looked toward the source and found Ulquiorra, standing on the edge of the pillar, wings folding in. He looked at Aizen's corpse, then at Orihime.

"She has become God." Orihime bowed her head modestly. "It would seem Lord Aizen had a very valid reason for wanting you to go unharmed, and it would _seem_ ," he looked at the shaken Sexta "that your wanton disregard of rules facilitated this shift of power, Grimmjow."

Orihime waved her hands frantically. "Oh no no! We had a prior agreement!"

Ulquiorra looked slightly perturbed. "When was this agreement founded?"

She tapped her chin. "When I cut my finger."

Ulquiorra blinked. "I was gone for _four minutes_."

Orihime smiled meekly and offered only a sheepish laugh before speaking.

"I think we should let everyone know what's going on. The war's over, so we don't need to fight anymore."

"Orihime!" She looked around to see Ichigo Shunpo onto the pillar behind her, joining them, ready to go for another fight if need be, despite his tattered clothes and countless bruises. "Orihi...me...What the hell!?"

His words failed him upon seeing Aizen, dead with a gaping hole in his chest. She smiled serenely; an eerie sight with the blood down her front.

"It's alright Ichigo. The war's over. He's dead."

"But...But I saw you...Grimmjow- He cut your throat! I don't understand..."

"Join the fucking club!" rasped Grimmjow, still on his knees, trying to wrap his head around what had just transpired. Orihime inhaled deeply.

"I think...I should explain it to you three. Gin kind of knows already." She clasped her hands and began.

"A few days after I first arrived...I started hearing a voice. I dismissed it at first because it was just a whisper...but after a couple of days I could hear it clearly...It wasn't until the last week or so that I figured out it was the Hogyoku. It was speaking to me. It called me 'Master' and...Aizen 'Maker'. I think Aizen knew that it had a connection to me, which is why he didn't want me to get hurt; in case it activated to save my life, instead of giving its power to him."

Grimmjow looked up and scowled at her back. "So you used me, when you offered that deal." he growled.

She turned her head to face him.

"No...At that time, I didn't know...I was genuine. If he won the war, I fully intended to die by your hand. It would have been better than...than sticking around and being _used_ or tormented." She forced herself to confess. It was hard to be so raw about it with Ichigo there. To his credit, he didn't have an outburst. "But today...my door was open. That was you, wasn't it, Gin?"

The man lying on the ground smiled a little more, still deciding to rest.

"I knew that I _had_ to die, to rob Aizen of the Hogyoku without him able to do anything to stop it. What better way than to keep my word?"

Ichigo scowled at the floor, jaw clenched in silence.

"What of the Hogyoku itself? My eyes cannot see it." Ulquiorra asked.

 _"With Master! With Master! We are with Master now and forever!"_

Ichigo flinched at the voice and looked around. "Wha-Where are all those voices coming from!?"

"...Aizen...he fed the damn thing so many souls." Gin croaked. "Trying to make it strong...all those years ago..."

"...How the fuck did he die!?" Grimmjow hissed. Gin chuckled.

 _"A Snake! A Snake! A Snake waited and then it bit him! Waited for a very long time! Did nasty things! Learned lots of secrets! Then it bit! Bite! Bite!"_ the Hogyoku sang. Ichigo, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra looked at Gin.

"You...You killed him?"

"You betrayed him?!"

Ichigo and Grimmjow spoke at the same time.

"You planned this all very carefully." Ulquiorra said slowly. Gin laughed.

"Ahh, how many years have I been _waiting_ for this day?" he breathed, before grinning freely.

Orihime smiled at him before looking out over the desert.

"So...what now?" she asked slowly. They looked at her at the same time, expecting her to have the plan.

 _"Master is Queen! Master is Queen! Queen of the Worlds! Second to Soul King! Master can do what she pleases!"_

Orihime laughed and shook her head. "It's too much. Too grand."

"...What _will_ you do?" Ichigo asked shakily. She turned to face him, smiling brokenly.

"I don't know. But I can't go home. I'm not...I'm not Orihime Inoue anymore. I'm not that high school student...It wouldn't be right. No matter how much I miss my apartment, and my neighbourhood...and my friends, and everything." she confessed, wiping the tears out of her eyes.

"She's right. Can't you feel her reiatsu? It's completely different."

Ichigo scowled at Ulquiorra's words. "Not entirely but..."

Orihime laughed through her crying. "I might s-stay in Hueco Mundo! I m-mean, Soul Society isn't the most relaxing place, and there'd b-be a load of questions a-and all sorts of terrible things!" She dropped to her knees, hands over her face. "I'm already dead, right?!"

Ichigo's brow furrowed deeper. "Dammit...Orihime, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I waited so long to come and get you."

She shook her head and forced herself to smile at him.

"It's actually better this way! I mean, taking him down now; so many casualties were avoided! Imagine if he had the Hogyoku?" she blubbered before shaking her head and wiping her eyes furiously. "Enough of this! There are still people fighting! I should-"

"You rest ya little head, Princess. I'll take care of it." Gin said, pushing himself upright.

"But-!" "I'll tell em the truth, don't fret. I killed Aizen, you merged with the Hogyoku. That's all they need ta know. I'll even drop his body at the Old Man's feet." Gin assured, cutting her off.

Grimmjow scowled. "The others won't take his death lying down."

Here, Ulquiorra spoke up. "I can handle them."

"No...No. Thank you, but...they all should hear it from me..." Orihime said softly, before forcing another smile. "The company would be nice though!"

* * *

 **So, this was one of my first times writing Gin. I still don't know exactly what I'm doing with him, but I try to keep his drawl even though I'm always visualising him with the english dub. It...uh, makes for an interesting experience. Honestly I rather disliked him before I started writing him, but he's grown on me enough to include him in my as-yet-unpublished AU so that counts for something. I always thought he was a little more partial to Orihime because she reminded him of Rangiku to some extent.**

 **I case it's not evident, I was totally winging this plot. It was just something I made up for kicks. I've always thought it interesting that the Hogyoku manifested such OP powers for Orihime.**

 **Note: The song is meant to sync up so that the 'aahh' at 5:40 aligns with Grimmjow cutting her throat. That's just how I wrote it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Last chapter folks! Thank you for the support and I hope you enjoy the conclusion to my strange, short AU.**

* * *

 **Song:** Riders on the Storm (infected Mushroom remix) – The Doors

* * *

Shinigami on the left, Arrancar on the right, a large gap dividing the two.

Standing at the forefront were the Captains and the Espada, sans Grimmjow and Ulquiorra.

 _They_ stood on another shorter red pillar with Ichigo and Gin, all flanking Orihime as she stood demurely before the massive crowd. Most everyone _had_ made it through their battles, but most everyone was injured. The truce was uneasy and tentative, only held together by the words uttered by Ichigo on the shinigami side, and Ulquiorra of the Arrancar, both urging an essential truce.

Orihime swallowed and tried several times to speak before getting the words out.

"Aizen is dead. This war is over."

There was uproar.

"What is your source for this information, Miss Inoue?" Yamamoto shouted, silencing the din.

Gin stepped forward, dragging forward a previously unseen bundle of corpse and cloth topped with brown. He smiled brightly.

"Captain Unohana, ya wanna verify this one?" he called, callously throwing the corpse to the sand between the two factions. Several flinched, and Retsu grimaced at the wound before moving forward to make sure it was indeed the real deal.

The Arrancar crowded forward.

Minutes ticked by.

She stood up with a grim, but somewhat relieved expression.

"...It is Sosuke Aizen's corpse." she stated clearly.

There was a cacophony of cries.

"I want my own analysis!" Szayelaporro thundered. The Arrancars cheered in agreement, and Unohana graciously stepped back to allow the scientist to examine the body. It took a little longer, and his shock was more apparent than Unohana's.

"...It...It _is_ Lord Aizen."

Howls and shrieks rose from the Arrancars.

"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!?"

"WHO KILLED HIM!?"

Furious shouts and hisses swarmed the enclosed desert-scape.

Gin did not back down from the front of the group.

From the cluster of shinigami, one particular strawberry blonde had their eyes locked on him.

"Why...WHY'D YOU DO IT, GIN?!"

The furious voice of Rangiku Matsumoto soared over the rest of the noise, suddenly silencing the outraged Arrancar. Gin's smile had lessened, and Rangiku pushed forward. "Why the hell did you side with him if you just killed him in the end!?"

The wind blew eerily through the sudden silence that had fallen.

"He was out of line. He was playin' God, years before any of ya noticed. I had a plan, and I _stuck with it._ " His voice was decidedly stern. Rangiku felt her gut twist.

Then the Arrancar most loyal to Aizen screamed in fury at their sudden betrayer and lunged. Cero and Bala and attack after attack tried to reach him, but the sudden flare of a burning bright orange shield negated them mid-flight and forced those who had bodily hurled themselves to halt and fall back.

"WITCH!" shrieked a female voice in the Arrancar side. Loly and Menoly pushed to the front of the crowd, the dark haired one's pink eye locked upon Orihime. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT!"

Orihime stepped past Gin, urging him back.

"You're right. If not for me, Aizen would have been able to fend off Gin, and no doubt kill him. If you're angry, take it out on me!" she shouted, spreading her arms wide. "But you won't kill me!"

The voices of friends called her name in confusion as Loly took it upon herself to charge, her Zanpakuto unsheathed.

The short blade sank into Orihime's chest with no resistance. Orihime swayed back, head dropping to look at the dagger. Loly snarled, and then stared in shock as her dagger was _pushed out_ and the wound sealed.

"What the hell...? Monster!"

A hand tightly wrapped around Loly's neck and she struggled reflexively.

"You had your fun, now _fuck off_." snarled Grimmjow before throwing her back into the sand where she landed with a yelp. Menoly quickly came to help her up, though Loly could only stare at Orihime with fear on her face.

"What is the meaning of this?" Yamamoto said slowly. Orihime bowed her head.

"I am not the same as I was...The Hogyoku has merged with me."

This time, the outrage was from the shinigami half.

"How is this possible?" the Head Captain asked.

 _"She is Master! She is Master!"_ The multitude of voices belonging to the Hogyoku answered, enveloping the gathered crowd and invoking confusion. _"He was the Maker! He was the Maker! The Maker hurt us! The Maker locked away the Master and nearly forced us to be part of him!"_

"Who is speaking?" asked Ukitake.

 _"Hogyoku! Hogyoku! You call us Hogyoku! Now we are with Master! Forever and ever! We have found Master! She is God!"_ There was a hum of questioning murmurs.

"Orihime Inoue has achieved the level of Godhood that Lord Aizen wished to attain." Ulquiorra said clearly. "She could destroy us all without much effort." he added pointedly, eyes sliding toward the Arrancar, warning against further assault. Orihime looked at the Quatro nervously.

"Don't say it like that! I don't want to kill anyone! I just..."

"She wants to stay in Hueco Mundo and live in peace." Ichigo declared, gripping Zangetsu's hilt. "Anyone who knows Orihime knows that she's not malicious. She doesn't want to overthrow the Soul King! She wants to be left alone...and she knows she can't exactly return to her normal life." He grit his teeth. "For all intents and purposes..." His voice caught in his throat, and Grimmjow tsked, taking over.

"Orihime Inoue is dead. I slit her throat myself!" he shouted. "This thing, this entity, looks like her, has her name and behaves like her, but I'm pretty fucking sure that you can all sense she's not the same woman! So she's staying here, outta everyone's hair."

"We cannot allow that." Yamamoto said sternly.

Grimmjow curled his lip. "You don't get a say, old geezer. Unless your almighty Soul King gets off his ass and personally tells her to do something, none of us have the juice to boss her around. Get it?"

"She's not asking, Head Captain." Gin reaffirmed. "She's declaring."

Then Byakuya voiced the question on everyone's mind.

"Why are the four of you standing with her?"

Ichigo's gaze hardened. "No matter what she becomes, Orihime will always be my friend. I will support her decision." She turned to look at him gratefully and he returned the gesture, nodding in affirmation.

Gin waved a hand flippantly. "I can't exactly go home with either of _you_ , can I? I'd be put to death in a second! So, I'll be stayin' with Princess!"

At this she looked back at him, mildly surprised. "But-"

"Oh shh. Ya don't know the first thing about Hueco Mundo."

Some part of her was relieved. "...Thanks."

"What about you two?" Tia Harribel voiced, asking her fellow Espada. Ulquiorra answered calmly.

"With Aizen dead, his army is no more. We are, logically, disbanded. Unless, of course, the Primera, Coyote Starrk, wishes to take up the cause." Everyone looked toward said Espada. He did not like the attention and scratched the back of his head uncomfortably.

"I fought for Aizen. I didn't fight for his goal. I ain't interested in invading Soul Society. But I won't be leaving Las Noches...I like my room." Lilynette elbowed him in the ribs at his answer illiciting a quiet 'ow!'.

"Then with that, Aizen's army is disbanded." Ulquiorra declared. "I'm sure you would like to reclaim your throne, Barragan." he added, earning a low rumble from the old King. "I will leave to journey alone." Ulquiorra said calmly.

"Grimmjow?" Tia prompted.

The Sexta grinned ferally. "I reckon travellin' with a Goddess'll be a better plan then squabbling with the rest of you piss ants." he barked, leering down pointedly at Nnoitra.

The Quinto bore his teeth. "I'll take you down right now, you fucking pest!"

Grimmjow leaned over the edge. "Oh yeah!? BRING IT!" he roared, withdrawing Pantera at the same time Nnoitra unhooked Santa Teresa. Grimmjow didn't think twice about lunging down upon the Quinto in an explosion of sand.

They battled and clashed, cutting through the numbers of quickly scattering Arrancar as though the shinigami weren't even there.

Orihime felt herself smile.

"What's got ya wearing that face?" Gin hummed.

"...It's nice...to know that some things don't change." She turned to Ichigo. "Ichigo...when you go back, please, tell Tatsuki. Tell her that I'm safe. Tell her what I've become. She should know."

He nodded. "I promise. Are you gonna come down and say goodbye to everyone?" He asked.

She nodded. "Of course."

He held onto her shoulders and Shunpo'd down to the sand. Immediately, Rukia, Uryuu and Sado swarmed her with questions and signs of affection; hugs, hands on her shoulders, teary embraces in Rukia's case.

 _"Host! Host! Part of us remembers Host!"_ cooed the Hogyoku when Rukia leaned back. The petite shinigami was taken aback by the way it addressed her.

"I can't believe it has sentience!" she remarked, drying her eyes.

 _"Thank you! Thank you! It was a nice stay! Tell Maker goodbye!"_

Rukia frowned. "But Aizen's-"

 _"Hat and Clogs! Hat and Clogs!"_ It chorused.

"That's right...there were two incomplete Hogyoku, Urahara and Aizen made one each." Uryuu remembered.

 _"Are one! Are one! It hurt when the Maker put us together. But now we're one!"_

Orihime smiled and hugged Rukia.

"I'll see you all again, I'll make sure of it! When I'm used to this new power, I'll come back and see everyone!" She promised. "Stay safe, and take care of each other. I won't be able to heal up your wounds anymore." she chided, a few tears trickling from her eyes. But she shook her head and wiped them away, looking for someone.

"Rangiku!" she called softly, making the buxom Lieutenant stop glowering at Gin and approach Orihime instead with open arms, wrapping her in an embrace.

"Oh 'hime. I'm so sorry this happened to you. You should've had a normal life." she lamented.

Orihime laughed. "But this is more interesting! Hey, don't worry. I'll keep him safe." she whispered.

Rangiku bit her lip. "...I don't care."

Orihime rubbed her back. "Yes you do. Take care of yourself."

She pulled away and turned to look upon the old Head Captain.

"Head Captain, with Aizen dead, will the shinigami be staying in Hueco Mundo for long?"

"I do not believe so. The traitors are dead, and Gin is under your watch. The Arrancar are little more than a disorganized rabble. _That_ is proof enough." he mumbled, pointing with one finger to the battle raging in the distance. She looked beyond, toward the furious cloud of battle-blasted sand. Orihime nodded and bowed.

"Thank you. Aizen is no more. There needn't be more bloodshed."

"Do you truly have what it takes to control such power?" The Head Captain posed before she could turn away. Orihime stared at the sand thoughtfully before answering.

"Right now, I don't think I do. But, Head Captain, that's why I know I can't return to the World of the Living. I need to learn to control it. Hueco Mundo is ideal for that, wouldn't you say? There won't be anyone around to injure should I fail." Orihime smiled, an offering of good will. "Farewell, Head Captain. I hope that the Soul Society will heal well, now this is over."

Orihime walked away from the cluster of Shinigami, toward the clouds of sand and erratic, angry shreds of reiatsu coming from the fighting Quinto and Sexta. Those she passed stared at her, but made no move against or toward her, most of them actively giving her a wide berth. She halted and watched for a minute before calling out to the Sexta.

"Grimmjow! We should move on now!"

"Not yet! I wanna break him!" Grimmjow snarled, jumping back and coming to a pause.

She smiled to herself. "There will be plenty of time for that later. He's not going anywhere."

"Keep outta it, woman!" growled the black-haired Espada, baring his unnervingly straight teeth. There was a minute crease in Orihime's forehead. Grimmjow lunged toward the Quinto, only to have his target rocket out of reach, backwards across the sands with a loud explosion. Grimmjow stopped, staring in confusion before looking at Orihime. She was frowning, ever so slightly. The sand cleared, settling back down.

Nnoitra was struggling to sit upright, panting heavily with blood streaking down his chest, clothes torn and ripped as though he'd been put through a shredder. It was like his hierro was non-existent. The large crowd in the distance was uncomfortably silent.

"My name is Orihime Inoue. Never refer to me as 'woman' again."

There was a biting chill in her tone that had never been previously heard.

She turned to Grimmjow, this time her request wordless. He followed without protest, sparing one disdainful, yet cautious, glare for Nnoitra. He flanked her as they returned to the pillar, Gin still standing atop it until she glanced up at him, beckoning him to descend.

Gin joined her on her left, walking in step as she led the way past the flock of people.

"I'm not sure where to go from here." She confessed, fatigue seeping into her voice.

Gin smiled. "Dontcha worry 'bout that, Princess. Here." He placed his hand on her shoulder. Grimmjow took the cue, and when Gin spirited her away with a Shunpo, the Sexta followed after, the three of them disappearing from sight.

* * *

It would come to pass, years later, that one Tatsuki Arisawa would find three strangers in her apartment and, upon attempting to beat the living daylights out of them, be stopped by a scowling man with long-ish messy pale blue hair and an unnerving jaw mask of bone and sharp teeth on the right cheek.

She would receive a light-hearted remark from a smiling man with straight silver hair about her fiery attitude.

But most importantly, she would see the smile of one she last saw in her years of high school, and hear a voice long-since torn from her life.

"Sorry I took so long to come home, Tatsuki."

* * *

 **Realised too late that I never included Tosen in this in any capacity and he definitely wouldn't have taken Gin's switch lying down. *sigh* Maybe that's something to add in a revamp or something further down the line. But for now I'd say it's done.**

 **Thanks for reading, and have a nice day! Please drop a review if you can, it really helps with my writing confidence.**


End file.
